The invention presented herein relates to the storage of information on film and, in articular, to a camera wherein the film is exposed on a line-by-line basis and the light image for each line is provided by a line array of electric-to-light transducers.
The optical disc is recognized as an economical and convenient storage media for the storage of images in a bit map format. However, unlike film, the optical disc provides a relatively short storage life for information so it is not usable for archival storage. There is a need, therefore, for apparatus which can efficiently and effectively receive bit map information from an optical disc and record such information on film to provide for archival storage. Such apparatus would be usable also for receiving bit information from any storage media storing images in bit map format to store such images on film.